


Life Will Always Be...

by Control_Room



Series: Charlotte, Joey, and... Joey? [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Gift Work, Kisses, La vie en rose, Love, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: When he came into the kitchen, his heart was stolen away...again.And he wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Charlotte Drew
Series: Charlotte, Joey, and... Joey? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568356
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Life Will Always Be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BallofYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofYarn/gifts).



Absolute beauty. Joey’s breath was stolen away as he came into the kitchen, taking in the sight of her as she swayed and hummed in tune to the radio that Johan had left on. In the crook of her arm a mixing bowl, her head tilted towards the music delivering device, her ghostly form glowing in the sunlight streaming in through the window, catching on her skin and refracting into hues of blue, lilac, and green. Jekyll’s hazy mind grasped the melody of the song, a familiar and lovely rhythm that burst through his memory. His was a life in pink, indeed. 

Jumping into the song, he plucked the bowl from her hands, his baritone merging with Armstrong’s and spun her around even as a surprised sound left her rose petal lips.

“And when you speak, angels sing from above,” Jekyll’s voice rumbled along to the music, taking Charlotte’s hand into his own, his arm wrapping around her angelic form, swaying along with her, and her laugh! Oh! Her laugh! His heart melted in her lovely laugh. It was all he could ever ask for. He managed to get out the next verse, though in a breath, his heart aflutter. “Everyday words seem to turn into love songs….” 

She kissed him softly, and his mind shut off, his eyes closing as he hugged her all the tighter. Charlotte pulled back to sing the last words in his ear, he believed them wholeheartedly.

“Life will always be, la vie en rose.”


End file.
